Ron and the Draco Problem Prt I
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Ron is angry! He's angry with his sister and most importantly--Draco Malfoy! But why?It started with an insult. Then Draco comes to him and says a few words which lead Ron to start wondering about him and plotting against him for revenge. Prelude to slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Rating: T for language**

**Pairing: RW/DM **

**If you don't like slash then don't read this. I'd appreciate it if I got some reviews. **

**Now read this thing! **

* * *

Ugh, he was frustrated, frustrated, frustrated, absolutely and totally out of his mind with rage. If it hadn't have been for that stupid, unreliable, half-wit of-a-woman he called his sister then he would have ploughed straight through those people and let _him_ have it! He couldn't stand it, (and he wasn't even exaggerating), when that stuck up arse dared to call him and his family poor, filthy, blood traitors who deserved to live in a damn hut! It wouldn't have hurt to shove his fist down that fowl-mouthed git's throat.

"_RONALD_! For the five hundredth _fucking_ time, would you please pay attention to Hermione so that she doesn't have to _repeat _herself!?" Ron snapped out of his rage-induced muse long enough to glare at his highly annoyed best friend. He assessed that the other teen was just as annoyed with him as he himself was annoyed with Malfoy. Then again…no one was just as annoyed with anyone like Ron was annoyed with Malfoy. "Really Harry its alright, if Ronald would like to study on his own then that's fine," Hermione sighed exasperatedly, fed up with both of the boys she was dealing with.

To both of his friends' surprise the red head stood up, grabbed his books, then walked right out of the common room to go venture who-knows-where in the castle. Harry gave Hermione a look and said, "Voldemort just sprouted wings and flew." "I know Harry, I know," she answered, mouth still wide open in shock that Ronald B. Weasley had actually listened to a study suggestion of hers.

--

When Ron looked up, he found himself in the Transfiguration Courtyard off of the second floor. He sat down on one of the benches, happy, (for a split second), that he was actually alone--literally. Then his dour mood returned as he started thinking of ten million, (and one), ways of how to kill his sister for letting Malfoy get away with saying nasty things about their family and how to kill _Malfoy _for saying those things in the first place.

He didn't even know what Malfoy's problem was! Just because he had money, a dad with Death Eater status, (something Ron wasn't even slightly jealous of), a big fancy house that was big enough for a thousand Weasleys, and….Ron paled slightly. He had just thought of _many_ ways as to what Draco Malfoy's problem was and the reason why he was so stricken, was the fact that he thought a _lot_ about the blonde almost constantly.

"It isn't healthy," he thought to himself as he scrambled to pull out his homework and notes, in the process he knocked his folder down and papers flew everywhere. He grunted in annoyance at his own flustered mind as he bent down to pick up his scattered papers. He jumped when a pale white hand reached out and touched his own. Looking up in confusion and a renewed sense of anger, Ron glared furiously at the nerve of, one, Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spat, willing his blush from hell to go away. The strange gray eyes of the slightly taller boy swept over Ron's contorted face of rage. Said teen in question was starting to feel as if he were being read as an open book. Ron tried to force his face into a look of an impassive façade, but failed miserably. The two just stood and stared at each other for quite some time, the scattered papers on the ground long since forgotten. Finally losing all of his barely-restrained self-reserve, Ron ground out once again, "Why the _fuck_ are you _here_ Malfoy?"

Draco's face remained impassively calm. He didn't even flinch when Ron's vulgar language cut through the air like a precise blade.

Ron was getting _sick_ and tired of the stupid ferret standing not five feet away from him and realizing the closeness of their persons, he took several steps back, the backs of his legs hit the bench he had long ago vacated. At last however, the pale-blonde Malfoy did speak and what he said only astonished and confused Ron _immensely_. "Your freckles aren't that horrible up close actually. Your sister isn't half as horrible to come and apologize to…see you around."

And with that--_with that_--Draco Malfoy handed Ron the papers he had picked up and walked away, not even looking back.

The youngest male Weasley was too much in shock to say anything. He couldn't even close his mouth for the longest. Then when the shock died down he was confused, (and it didn't take much to confuse him), but he didn't have even the _tiniest_ of inklings as to what it all had meant. He definitely caught onto what Malfoy had said about apologizing to Ginny, (that was just as much of a shock), but the comment on his freckles? It was almost too much!

"Harry and Hermione have got to hear this," Ron thought, but sat back down on the bench with his head in his hands, "later though." He sat on that bench in that deserted courtyard for the rest of the evening and did not return to the Gryffindor common room until well past dinner.

Both Hermione and Harry jumped up when they saw Ron enter, Hermione immediately started fussing over him, but Ron wasn't listening. Harry caught on to his friend's quiet demeanor and noticed the look on his face. It was of suppressed anger and confusion. "Hermione," the raven-haired teen said quietly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "lets give Ron some space. I think he needs to be alone."

Hermione quieted down immediately when Harry had touched her shoulder. When he suggested Ron needed some more time alone she gave him a look. Harry didn't really care if she thought otherwise, he cared about his other best friend and respected the space he seemed to need. Ron just stared heatedly at Hermione, shook his head, then made his way up to the seventh year boys' dorms. He'd decided on telling them _much_ later then presumed.

Harry was really worried about his friend after that. He sat by the fire with all of the other seventh year boys but did not engage himself in any conversation with them. By the time he was finished thinking about Ron's predicament, (that he didn't know anything about except for the reason why he had been so pissed earlier), he had decided that it was still Malfoy that was bugging him. Harry promised he would do the most impossible thing to for his friend--he would get Malfoy to apologize. Coming from the Dursleys and learning how to forgive and accept an apology, Harry knew that an apology was what his best friend needed.

Up in the boys' dormitory, however, Ron wasn't in the angry mood he had been in when coming into the common room, oh no. He was scheming to get Malfoy to come clean about what he had meant earlier about his freckles. "I'm not sure how I feel about you now Malfoy," he wickedly thought, "but trust that I will find out how _you _feel about _me._"

And just for personal gains, he mentally added that he would expose those feelings to the entire school.

**End of Part I**

* * *

**(A/N: How'd you like it? Yes there will be a part two! More Ron craziness to follow but it will be in Draco's point of view. Review!)**


End file.
